Various spirally wound articles have been heretofore provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,415,012, 2,854,786 and 3,047,980. However, these spirally wound articles have for various reasons been subject to bending, when in use, beyond their elastic limits resulting in the articles being permanently deformed and thus reducing the desired operation of the spirally wound article.
In the case of a spirally wound toy previously constructed of metal and marketed under the name "Slinky" rough handling of the toy by children can frequently cause bending of one or more convolutions of the toy beyond their elastic limits resulting in permanent deformation of the affected convolutions. Therefore, a need exists for a spirally wound toy which will be capable of withstanding greater bending of one or more convolutions thereof without exceeding the elastic limits of the convolutions.